The CCN-COP will build on current community-focused and participatory activities and collaborative projects with NCI and institutional partners to enhance the impact of our efforts through program-directed activities and those that will be coordinated in partnership with the National Outreach Network (NON), a new inifiafive within NCI that centralizes all of the Institute's community outreach and cancer informafion dissemination activities. A summary of how CCN I has collaborated with community partners, NCI, and other groups at UNC Chapel Hill to reduce cancer disparities is included in Appendix B. These collaborations and experiences will serve as the platform for the proposed CCN-COP objectives: conducfing enhanced and targeted needs assessments that will guide health promotion and outreach acfivifies, generating research quesfions for developing researchers in the Training Program, determining activities and interventions to be implemented and disseminated, and informing how we will work effectively with the NON. Recognizing the importance of the cancer continuum, the CCN-COP will focus not only on breast, colorectal, and prostate cancer prevention and screening, but also on disparifies related to treatment, clinical trials participation, and survivorship.